User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Gute Arbeit zu der neuen Vorlage, sieht mir gut aus. Herzlichen Dank! :) --Semyon 18:03, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Verði þér að góðu :) --OuWTB 18:06, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Ich spreche isländisch nicht :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:12, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Wie entscheide ich, wo ich "nicht" platziere? Meine Suchergebnisse macht machen keinen Sinn. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:15, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Du hast es richtig gemacht. Ich glaube, dass 'nicht' nach dem Objekt gestellt wird. Übrigens, solltest du 'machen' statt 'macht' geschrieben haben, weil 'Suchergebnisse' ist ein Plural. --Semyon 18:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :::(edc) Þú notar "nicht" rangt; þú verður nota "kein(-)" hér í stað þessarar. --OuWTB 18:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, yeah "nicht" can be used like this too, though "kein" sounds more natural here. --OuWTB 18:23, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Geb mir eine isländische Lektion. :o Ich denke, dass isländische cute ist, aber ich kann kein isländische sprechen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:27, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :En hvernig? :o --OuWTB 18:35, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Ich weiss nicht. Du kannst entscheiden. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:38, August 29, 2017 (UTC) I think all the templates need to use all languages, and add an English province so we can justify English's use. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :As indicated earlier: English is not used in content pages; it's just for OOC neutrality. --OuWTB 18:55, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Ðat meiks mi unkumfurtubul but ókei. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC) nl-N :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:45, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Þetta snið var þegar til :o --OuWTB 13:48, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Я только сейчас увидел твое изменение на Список областей Лейфсландии. Можешь обяснить? --Semyon 15:47, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Hvaða breyting? :o --OuWTB 11:23, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Skiptir engu :3 --OuWTB 11:24, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::: (эдк) Серезно. Ты страницу только один раз изменил. :/ --Semyon 11:27, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Серьезно* :o --OuWTB 11:28, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::GT очень удобно для этих исправлении. :Р --Semyon 11:41, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Já, það er satt :P --OuWTB 11:42, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Teach me icelandic :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:45, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :https://translate.google.nl/#en/is/ - Þetta hér getur verið nothæft :o --OuWTB 13:53, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Location of Schaftgau Horton suggested the red province on this map (bordering Ihnagau to the east and Denavia to the south) as a possible located for Schaftgau. Do you agree with that, or would you prefer Schaftgau to be a separate island? 77topaz (talk) 09:40, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Also, jetzt die Entscheidung. :P --Semyon 09:41, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the shape is not right. We need a more Scandinavian-type coast with fjords and shit. Also, considering our location we probably volcanic :o --OuWTB 09:59, September 9, 2017 (UTC) How's this look? horton11 20:27, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :o It looks remarkably cute :o --OuWTB 20:33, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :: :o horton11 20:38, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Question Pál Magnússon's first name should actually be Páll, shouldn't it? --Semyon 15:46, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :If his first name be in the nominative, yes :o --OuWTB 08:38, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. Though the part before the comma is just plain annoying. :P --Semyon 08:42, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Is it? :o --OuWTB 08:43, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes. :o --Semyon 08:53, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::: :o Well, his name Pál too when he in the accusative though :o https://is.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%A1ll --OuWTB 08:55, September 23, 2017 (UTC)